The present invention relates in general to the candle art and, more particularly, to a candle novelty.
Relevant prior art known to me comprises the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
1,239,838 to Spuchler PA1 2,844,893 to Keller PA1 3,286,492 to Frazier, Jr. PA1 3,744,957 to Wright, Sr.